Child molestation is a frequent crime with high recidivism rates and a high likelihood of injury to the child victim. Therefore, it is important to be able to identify which child molesters are most likely to reoffend and which molesters will use physical coercion during recommission of the crime. We will evaluate outpatient child molesters who attack young females, or young female relatives. Using objective physiological measurement of pupil dilation and penile tumescence, we will attempt to identify (1) child molesters' who have or will molest children, (2) child molesters who have or will use physical coercion during child molestation, and (3) identify similarities or differences between the arousal patterns of pedophiles and incest offenders. Finally, we will hold national meetings and will publish a newsletter to facilitate communication between treatment agents working with child molesters and other sex offenders.